


Hermione

by waterflower20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterflower20/pseuds/waterflower20
Summary: A long one-shot inspired by the film 'Sabrina'.





	Hermione

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sabrina](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/516332) by Samuel A. Taylor. 
  * Inspired by [Sabrina](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/516338) by Samuel A. Taylor. 

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything.

**Pairing:** Sabrina Fairchild/Linus Larrabee, from the film **Sabrina**.

**Film Summary:** _Sabrina Fairchild is a chauffeur's daughter who grew up with the wealthy Larrabee family. She always had unreciprocated feelings for David, the family's younger son and playboy. But after returning from Paris, Sabrina has become a glamorous woman who gets David's attention. His older, work-minded brother Linus thinks their courtship is bad for the family business and tries to break them up -- but then he starts to fall for her too._

**A/N:** Thanks so much to **Peanutbuttertoast1 **for stepping up and offering to beta this story for me! You are great, and I love you – in a totally platonic, no creepy way!

_ **Hermione** _

"How are you feeling?”

Ginny made no move to approach her as she laid on the bed, the comforter clasped tightly in her hands.

Hermione once again thanked God for her. The redhead knew when to push and when to hold off and give Hermione space, and that was what she'd been doing since the brunette had walked through Heathrow's gate, with only a small backpack as her luggage. She had not asked questions when Hermione had called her in the middle of a very important meeting and told her she was on her way to London.

She'd simply asked when she'd needed to be at the airport and that was that.

Now, almost twenty-four hours after arriving at her small apartment, Ginny had decided that some explanation was in order. After all, not even a week ago, Hermione had been the happiest Ginny had seen her in quite some time.

What had changed in such a short time?

Hermione acknowledged her with a sniffle.

“I’ve been better,” she admitted wryly, forcing herself to uncurl and rise to her feet.

“Yeah, I gathered that.” Ginny pushed away from the doorframe, slowly approaching the bed. “Wanna eat something? I’ve ordered breakfast from that diner down the street you used to love. It’ll be here shortly. We can eat, and talk, maybe.”

“Yeah,” Hermione agreed, nodding resignedly, “That sounds lovely.”

xxXxx

“I’m going to kill him,” Ginny announced, eerily calm as she stabbed her cherry tomato, and eyed it like she was imagining a certain someone’s face instead of the small fruit.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Hermione admonished, nursing her hot cup of coffee. One thing that hadn’t changed in all the years she had lived in London, was her love for coffee and her distaste for tea. No matter how many cuppas Ginny and Bella had forced down her throat, she simply couldn’t share their love for the beverage. “At least he was honest with me, in the end.”

“Bollocks,” Ginny hissed, pointing her fork at her, “He’s a sneaky, evil, manipulative little cockroach and when I get my hands on him, he’ll wish he’d never been born!”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “What about me, then?” she demanded. “I knew what kind of person he was and I just ignored it.”

“No, you didn’t,” Ginny disagreed, picking up her cup and sipping her hot tea. After wiping her mouth with a napkin, she continued, her eyes hard. “He played you! He knew how to behave to make you believe he’d changed, and he took advantage of you. You shouldn’t feel ashamed for being kind and thinking the best of people. He should be ashamed for taking advantage of your kindness. He’s an arse, he doesn’t deserve your tears… Or your love.”

Hermione felt her throat closing off. All of the grief she had felt and all of the heartbreak, breaking free again.

“I…”

“I know,” Ginny cooed, standing up and rounding the table to grab Hermione in a hug. “I know, sweetie.”

Finally, Hermione broke down and cried.

xxXxx

_A week ago_

_Hermione felt her stomach tighten as she followed him down the hall to his office; the voices and music from the ballroom fading as they moved in a different wing of the old Manor._

_She’d felt like a princess when she’d entered the ballroom, her hand grasping the younger Malfoy’s arm as he escorted her in the room. His smile cheeky as he winked at her and led her to the dancefloor for everyone to see and ‘admire her,' or so he’d claimed._

_She had never felt more beautiful or elegant as when she'd walked into that room and noticed his_ _ silver eyes widening as he took her in. From her tight bodice to the skirt flaring out from her knees, the mermaid style dress was a deep burgundy that complimented her fair complexion and luxurious, chocolate brown curls – twisted into an elegant chignon for the occasion, – and whiskey coloured eyes that sparkled with joy._

_The only jewelry she had worn – the only piece she owned to be precise, – was a diamond necklace which had been a present from Bellatrix when she'd left from_ _ London to return home._

_She’d felt sexy and confident, and nothing at all like the shy, awkward teenager he had known._

_Finally, she’d felt like his equal._

_Accepting Scorpius’s hand, she'd_ _laughed as he had twirled her around the dancefloor, whispering in her ear about the many eyes that were on her. But she’d only cared about one particular pair of eyes, and he’d known that._

_When he had interrupted them, his expression stoic and eyes shuttered, Hermione felt her belly flip._

_Had she done something wrong?_

_She'd then noticed Narcissa’s eyes on them as he asked her to follow him, the blue darkening as she gently shook her head at the younger woman, something akin to regret flashing in them._

“_Is something the matter?” Hermione dared to ask, voice steady, when they entered his office, and he closed the door. He didn’t look at her as he paced the length of the room before he opened his liquor cabinet and withdrew what looked like a very expensive bottle of whiskey. He remained silent, as he pulled out a crystal tumbler from the same cabinet, unstoppered the bottle and poured himself a healthy amount of the gold liquor._

_Hermione flinched when he swallowed it all_ _and then proceeded to refill it. He drank that in one go as well._

“_Draco, what is it?” __s__he demanded, taking a step closer._

_He shivered at his name, his knuckles whitening as he tightened his grip on the glass._

“_Don’t!" __h__e growled, shaking his head. His jaw worked, his lips pressed together._

_"Don't what?" _she_ inquired gently, daring to take another step closer to him. Only a couple of steps separated them, and she felt her body yearning for his touch. She hadn't been this close to him in a week due to various business obligations that__ kept him away most of the week. _ _And when__ he’_ _d been home__, she had been busy with her father, or Narcissa or some__ job interviews she’d scheduled for the week._

_Her lips tingled, memories of his kisses making her toes curl._

_She knew he had not been expecting her presence this evening. His mother, although her benefactor, had made it clear that her relationship with Hermione would not cross certain boundaries. And it was obvious that Draco had not yet told his mother about their relationship. So, she had not received an invitation to his birthday party._

_Scorpius though (the only one who knew about them), had been furious on her behalf. And although she had excused his older brother, the younger Malfoy had insisted that she accompany him to the gala as his date._

_She knew Draco might not take this well as he knew of her infatuation with his younger brother when they were younger.__ He'd been the one to encourage her to_ _move on after all, and he knew she still had feelings for Scorpius when she'd returned.__ But Hermione had assured Draco that she no longer saw __Scorpius as more than a good friend. Her past feelings for Scorpius paled in comparison to what she felt for Draco._

_And she had told him that._

_His reaction had both exhilarated and worried her. At first, he’d looked shocked and even a little terrified, before a possessive glint had entered his eyes, and he had proceeded to ravish her all over his room, _ her_ body bearing his love marks for days after their love session. But the morning after, he’d been cold and distant._

_Like now._

_"I know I should have told you I'd be coming tonight." she rushed to explain, suddenly anxious to clear the air between them. A feeling of foreboding had settled in her heart, and she felt nauseous. "But you were busy and didn't answer my calls, and Scorpius wouldn't listen when I told him I shouldn't come –"_

“_Stop.”_

_She did._

_Something was very wrong._

_Draco slowly deposited his tumbler on his desk and raised his eyes to hers, causing her heart to drop._

_Cold and unflinching. His expression was carved in stone, and he looked… Foreign. A stranger. Not the man who had made desperate love to her only a week ago. Who'd muttered ‘mine, mine' possessively, as he'd claimed her body time and time again._

“_You shouldn’t have come,” he told her coldly, tone icy. “You don’t belong here.”_

_Hermione swallowed, small hands balling into fists._

“_You said –“_

“_I know what I said,” he interrupted her with a scoff. “I lied.”_

_"You lied," she repeated dully, her heartbeat almost deafening. She wondered how he didn't hear it. "About what exactly?"_

_He laughed, and the sound was mocking and cruel._

“_Everything,” he chuckled, waving his hand between them. “You didn’t really believe I loved you, did you?”_

_Surely he must've heard her heart breaking. The pain was so intense, she felt her breath catch._

“_You –“_

“_Scorpius was supposed to announce his engagement to Pansy Parkinson during my mother’s Valentine’s Soiree, did you know? ” he casually mentioned, slipping a hand in his pocket, and leaning back on his desk as his eyes regarded her under his fringe._

_She shook her head mutely._

“_Well, he was. It was all planned. I’ve been working towards a deal with Parkinson for months now, and Scorpius marrying the man’s daughter would ensure that deal.” He looked her up and down.”But then you showed up and suddenly he had eyes only for you.”_

_She remembered. She remembered how satisfied and confident she had felt when her former crush had followed her with his eyes when she'd walked around the gardens when he'd sought her out and flirted with her. Seeking an opportunity to go out with her, and touch her and talk to her._

_She remembered how annoyed Draco had appeared at the attention Scorpius had shown her, and how Narcissa had warned her against starting a liaison with her younger son, but Scorpius had been relentless in his pursuit._

_But right when she’d been about to give in, Draco had started paying attention to her and her focus had shifted at the older, more mature brother who had slowly earned her affections._

“_Was that why…” She stopped, terrified of the answer. She shook her head, refusing to appear weak. If what he was implying was true… She wanted him to say it. “You started pursuing me a week after St Valentine’s.”_

_His stoic mask didn’t drop._

_"Mother was furious," he murmured, averting his eyes, "She knew you were the reason Scorpius had strayed, and she was searching for a way to make you go away without angering him. But anything she would have done would have resulted in him going after you. He's stubborn like that."_

_She clasped her hands together, attempting to hide her trembling as he continued._

“_But there was one way to stop him from going after you." He now looked at her in the eyes, his face betraying nothing. "If your affections shifted to another. Scorpius is many things, but he'd never attempt to get in between a couple. He knows of how our father's affairs hurt our mother, so he'd never be the third person in a relationship. All I had to do was redirect your attention towards me. And I did."_

_Hermione forced herself not to cry; she refused to allow herself to be further humiliated in his presence._

_"Was everything a lie?" she asked calmly, proud of how steady her voice sounded._

_Draco’s jaw tightened but he didn’t speak._

_Suddenly furious, she didn't remember taking the two steps that separated them and slapping him hard._

_A red imprint marred his fair skin, his eyes flashing._

“_Was it all a lie, a game?” she hissed, shoving him. He tried to grasp her wrists, but she twisted away. “Did you enjoy your time with me? The idiot commoner who thought she could have the great Draco Malfoy’s heart? Did you laugh with your friends after I let you fuck me? Did you even think for a second that I, unlike you, have a heart? In all of your scheming, did you ever stop to think of me? A __human being with feelings? Or am I less than that in your eyes? Because my family has no money? Because I dared to be born poor."_

_Hermione's voice broke on a sob._

“_How could you? How could you let me fall in love with you? What kind of monster are you?”_

_She was openly crying now, and her voice had risen suddenly without her consent. Draco tried to grab her again, but she fought him, her nails digging into his skin through his shirt._

“_No, don’t touch me!” she screamed, wrenching herself away. “Don’t you dare lay a finger on me!”_

“_Hermione, stop –“_

_The door slammed open, Scorpius standing in the doorframe, looking alarmed. He took in the scene, Hermione pale and crying, and Draco looking ashen as he attempted to go near the hysterical woman._

“_What’s going on?” he demanded, taking a step in and opening his arms to Hermione, all the while glaring at his older brother. She went willingly, falling limp as she cried silently._

“_This doesn’t concern you, Scorpius!" Draco snarled, reaching out to touch Hermione._

_Scorpius wrapped his arms tighter around her, purposefully moving away from his brother, his eyes fleeting to their mother who had followed him from the ballroom, eyeing the crying woman with remorseful eyes._

“_Like hell, it doesn’t!” Scorpius snapped back, soothingly rubbing Hermione’s back. “What did you do to her?"_

“_Scorpius, perhaps it’s better –“_

“_No,” he stopped Narcissa, not taking his eyes from Draco, “Whatever the hell is going on, I’m sure you have a part in it.”_

“_For once in your life, do as you are told,” Draco bit out angrily._

“_Please.”_

_Hermione’s defeated voice stopped them all. She didn’t raise her head, she didn’t let up on her death grip on Scorpius. Her small body was trembling violently, and she felt faint._

“_Please, can you take me home?” she whispered to Scorpius, the only person in the room she trusted. “Please, Scorp. I just wanna go.”_

_"Of course," he acquiesced, ignoring Draco's pale visage. He rearranged his hold around her back, and reached down to lift her in his arms, holding her close as she sniffled, her tears soaking through the material of his shirt._

_Whatever his idiot brother had done, it had broken Hermione's heart. And Scorpius swore he'd break Draco's nose in return when he was sure the woman in his arms felt better._

_~*~*~*~_

“_Where do you think you’re going?”_

_Scorpius didn’t bother looking up, he knew his mother was sitting on her favourite loveseat, enjoying her morning cup of tea, while her favoured son read the newspaper, his black eye visible over the top of the paper._

_He had kept his promise to himself, and after carefully delivering Hermione to her worried father, he’d returned to punch his brother in the face, in front of all their prestigious guests._

“_I asked you a question.”_

_Sighing, he arched an eyebrow._

“_Where do you think, Mother?”_

_Her mouth pinched._

“_Don’t you think it’s improper –“_

_"Hermione's sick," he intoned, tensing when the newspaper rustled in his brother's hands, "I phoned her earlier, and her father told me she's feverish. I'm going to check on her since Richard has many errands to run for you."_

_Narcissa gazed at him while Scorpius' eye’s remained fixated on the other occupant of the room._

“_Richard is worried because her fever hasn’t broken since last night. He called a doctor, but he told him there’s nothing wrong with her, physically. But if she’s not better by this afternoon, she needs to go to the hospital.”_

“_And why do you think you should be the one to care for her?”_

“_Because I do care for her,” he answered, watching in satisfaction as Draco’s brows furrowed, “She’s my friend, and I love her.”_

_Rippp....._

_Both he and Narcissa looked at the elder Malfoy son, his face was expressionless, but his eyes… His eyes were burning as he stared at his younger sibling._

_Scorpius felt his lips stretching to a rueful smile. “I just wish I’d been a better friend, and stopped her from making the biggest mistake of her life.”_

_Draco snarled, bolting up from his armchair. Narcissa rushed to intervene, wedging herself between them._

“_Draco! For God’s sake –“_

“_No, let him, Mother,” Scorpius goaded him, clenching and unclenching his fists. “I owe him more than one punch for what he did.”_

_"Do not speak about what you don't know!" Draco growled._

“_But I do know,” he said calmly, “Hermione told me everything. After I finished with you last night, I went to her, and she told me everything, and I have to say, brother, I used to think dad was the biggest bastard this side of the Atlantic, but after last night? Well, I can safely say you win that honour fair and square.”_

“_Scorpius, stop.”_

“_Did you know, Mother?” he demanded, taking a step back from his family. “Did you know he was manipulating her? Did you know that he slept with her, that he lied to her? Even though he knew she was in love with him? Did you know?”_

“_Scorpius –“_

_"What am I asking? Of course, you did." He laughed mockingly, shaking his head at them. "You are no better than him. It's always about money and family connections, isn't it? Hermione has none, so she's not a real person to you, is she? She's just another commoner, just something to pass your time, a charity case. You know, I heard someone once say that you are the world's only living heart donor," he told Draco, his eyes – so similar to his brother's, – shining with disappointment as he ventured on, " and I was furious with them because despite how you present yourself to others, I knew you had a heart. I knew you cared about more than just money. But they were right, weren’t they? You don’t have a heart. You proved that to me yesterday."_

_Scorpius took a deep breath before he continued._

_"I hope she never forgives you," he spat viciously, "I hope you'll realise someday what you lost, and it eats you alive. Because you had the most perfect, the kindest woman in your arms, and you tossed her away, and for what? For money? Well, I hope it was worth it.”_

_With that, he walked out, slamming the door behind him._

_~*~*~*~_

_Richard didn’t end up taking his daughter to the hospital as she was better by the time he returned from his errands. She was up and busying herself with making dinner for them and Scorpius, who had stayed with her all day, amusing her with stories from his college years, and watching sappy rom-coms with her until she’d felt better._

_The three of them enjoyed their chicken enchiladas – one of the few dishes she knew how to make without burning it to a crisp, – and watched a movie before Hermione fell asleep on the couch between them. Scorpius had carried her to bed and accepted Richard’s offer to sleep on their couch. He didn’t feel like going back home._

_Sure, he could always check in a luxurious hotel, but Richard and Hermione made him feel like home whenever he visited._

_The next morning, Richard had to leave early as Narcissa had various social meetings, and she needed him. Scorpius convinced Hermione to join him for breakfast in his favourite bistro, and when they stumbled upon Draco on his way to work, Scorpius had rushed her to his car, ignoring his brother’s soft call of Hermione’s name._

_She had been pale and silent all the way to the diner, and Scorpius’ attempts to cheer her up had failed._

_Finally, realising there was little he could do to help her, he asked her what would make her feel better._

_After thinking about it, she had her answer._

_Getting away._

_~*~*~*~_

_Hermione and Scorpius had packed her a small backpack with only a few essentials when Richard returned home. After explaining the situation to him, he nodded in understanding and thanked Scorpius for taking care of his daughter._

_Scorpius had offered to pay for her flight – last minute flights did cost a small fortune, – but her father had refused with a cryptic smile._

_On their way to the airport, he had revealed his secret. After years of working for Lucius Malfoy, he had picked up a few things. Mainly, he knew that when Mr. Malfoy bought, so did he, and when Mr.Malfoy sold, he did the same._

_Hermione had been shocked when her father had informed her that in the last decade or so, he had accumulated a little over two million dollars, and he wanted her to have it. It was for her after all. He would be alright with his savings, and the small apartment he had bought for his retirement._

_Hermione had cried and laughed and had promised him to visit after sorting out her life._

_xxXxx_

**Present Day**

**London**

Hermione hated feeling like a burden, so immediately after feeling better, she threw herself back to work. She had learned long ago, that keeping busy kept the heartache at bay.

Ginny had offered her the second bedroom in her apartment, claiming she hated living alone and after growing up in a family with seven children, Hermione had no trouble believing that Ginny was unused to quiet. Making the necessary changes to her lease, Hermione was now officially roommates with her best friend.

While Ginny was at work, Hermione redecorated her new room and went shopping for a new wardrobe – since she had left everything back home, – and searched for a job.

Bella had contacted her within a week and offered her her old job back, but Hermione wasn't entirely comfortable returning to her old position, especially since Bellatrix made it clear she wished to reignite their previous affair.

As tempting as Bellatrix Lestrange was, and as explosive as their relationship had been, Hermione wasn’t interested in a relationship right now.

So she had refused. She had accepted her invitation to breakfast though. Bellatrix was powerful and influential and it would help her in her career to keep her as a friend.

After a month back in London, Hermione finally started feeling like her life had a purpose again.

Yes, she was still heartbroken: She was in love with Draco and she couldn't just forget about him. But she felt… Lighter (if that made sense). Like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

She felt stronger and more confident that eventually, she’d get over him.

A month later, Hermione finally landed a new job as an Advertising Executive of a small, quirky magazine with quite the large following. The editor, Luna Lovegood, was good friends with Ginny and had offered Hermione the job the minute she had walked into her office.

As weird as she appeared, and as narrow-minded as she thought Hermione to be, Luna recognised that Hermione was perfect for the position.

Three months in London and Hermione was starting to feel happy again.

xxXxx

“What are you doing?”

Draco looked up from the papers he was reading, his mother had a bad habit of sneaking up on him, and although when he was younger he had found that ability to be fascinating, now it annoyed him greatly.

"I'm working, Mother, what does it look like I'm doing?" he snapped, pushing his reading glasses up his nose.

Narcissa frowned delicately as she made herself comfortable on one of his guests’ chairs. He scowled unhappily as that meant she had no intention of cutting her visit short, damn her.

“You are always working,” she stated simply.

“Yes, well, someone in this family has to, and since no one else is capable or willing…” he trailed off, regarding her shrewdly.

“When was the last time you went out?” she demanded, leaning forward.

Draco gnashed his teeth together.

“_Aren’t you afraid you’ll burn if you’re exposed to direct sunlight?”_

“_I’m not a vampire, Miss Granger.”_

“_No, you only look like one.”_

_Laughing as he chased her down the beach, her curls flying behind her as she shrieked and laughed when he finally caught her._

“_Smart mouth.”_

“_You love it.”_

_A hard kiss and her soft gasp igniting his desire as he held her tight to him, his hands roaming her small body. His tongue parting her lips to taste her sweet mouth. A small sigh as she surrendered herself to him, sinking into his kiss as her hands drifted under his shirt, her nails trailing on his abs, sending shockwaves down his spine._

_He growled, one hand wrapping around her thigh, and lifting her leg around his waist._

“_Draco.”_

Draco snapped out of his daydream, dimly aware he had snapped his pen in half.

“My Lord, Draco!” Narcissa admonished, suddenly by his side. When had she stood up and rounded the desk? He was dazed, his whole body buzzing with desire as he swallowed thickly, forcing the memory to the back of his mind, where he kept all memories of _her._

“It’s alright, Mother,” he soothed, standing up and gently pushing her away. “I’m just tense about this deal. I’ll relax when it’s done.”

Narcissa’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“You said the same before you closed the deal with Yaxley. And when you renegotiated our contract with Parkinson, and when you started working on the merger with Greengrass Consolidated. You always say you'll take it easy after a major deal, but you always end up working doubly as hard after you succeed. I’m worried about you, Son. You’ll work yourself to an early grave if you continue like this.”

Draco felt his temper flare, but he struggled to control it. It wouldn’t do to snap at his mother, no matter what, he knew she meant well.

“Please Mother, let it go. I promise to take a break after this, okay?”

“You say that now, but I know after you’re done with this, you’ll just bury yourself to a new contract or something else and I won’t stand for it!”

“You won’t stand for it?” He repeated in a whisper, his jaw working. “You won’t stand for it, you say?”

“Yes!” she insisted, smacking her hand on his desk. “I won’t allow you to destroy yourself for money! For God’s sake Draco, we have more than enough –“

“For the love of God, Mother, stop! Just stop!” he shouted, taking a step back, afraid he’d do something he’d regret. “You say we have more than enough money, is that it? If that’s the case, then why didn’t you say something nine months ago, when I offered to seduce an innocent girl just for a business deal? If we have enough money, why did you encourage me to make her fall in love with me? Why did you

let me romance her, and bed her, and lie to her? Why didn’t you say this before I broke her heart, and made her the fool? When you urged Scorpius to marry the Parkinson girl, despite not loving her, just so we could close the deal with her father? Didn’t we have enough money then?"

Draco was visibly panting in agitation as he finished brokenly, “why didn’t you come to me and tell me to stop it when you knew how I felt about her?”

Narcissa looked pale as she stared at her usually stoic son as he broke apart.

“Why did you let me hurt her? Why didn’t you stop me from making her hate me?”

“Draco…”

He shook his head emphatically and took a couple of deep breaths, straightening and smoothing his hair away from his forehead. His eyes were red-rimmed, but he forced himself to calm down.

“Please Mother, just leave. I promise I’ll be home for dinner.”

He returned to his seat, forcing his hands to steady as he reached for a new pen and straightened his papers.

“If you need anything else, you can tell me later.”

Narcissa walked out of her son’s office, completely stunned by his reaction. She started when she closed the door and turned to leave, only to stumble upon her younger son.

Scorpius looked equally shocked as her as he stared at the closed door. Slowly, he turned his head and locked eyes with her, his eyes bright as they finally understood each other.

xxXxx

“What do you want for your birthday? And don’t say –“

“Nothing.”

“– nothing!” Ginny scowled, flipping her friend the bird as the brunette chuckled. “You are a pain in the arse, Granger!”

"I love you too, Gin!" Hermione singsonged, hopping on one foot as she struggled to put on her shoe while shrugging on her blazer simultaneously. She had a business meeting bright and early, and then Bellatrix would be stopping by for brunch with her and Luna.

Hermione found it quite hilarious that after weeks of failed attempts to woo her back to her bed, Bella had turned her eyes on the – seemingly – innocent, starry-eyed editor of the Quibbler. Luna had her wrapped around her little finger within a week, and Bella still couldn't believe how easily the petite blonde had stolen her heart.

The two of them made the strangest pair – Bella with her dark hair and moss green eyes was as fearsome as she was beautiful. Wherein Luna was sweet, and kind, and looked like a fairy with her petite body, ash blonde hair and dreamy, pale blue eyes.

Hermione had found herself enjoying the single life as she was not yet over Draco, but she had gone on a couple of dates with a co-worker and a friend of Ginny's. The two men had been lovely, but she was still hung up on the Malfoy heir, so she'd decided that for the foreseeable future, she'd focus on herself first.

“Just so you know, we’re throwing you a surprise party this Saturday, so don’t be late!”

“How is it a surprise party, if you tell me about it?”

“I won't risk you working overtime, _again, _and missing the party, so I’m telling you now. Act surprised when you walk in.” Ginny shrugged, buttoning up her jacket.

Hermione shook her head in amusement.

“Only you Gin, only you.”

xxXxx

Draco woke up, feeling the familiar weight on his heart. His head was fuzzy, the beginnings of a migraine promising another wonderfully productive day at the company.

The last vestiges of his dream still clung to his subconscious, but he forced himself to ignore the familiar voice whispering sweet nothings in the back of his head, and the soft, almost inaudible gasp that always left her lips when he'd enter her body.

There had not been a day since she left, that he hadn’t dreamt of her.

Some nights, he was lucky: He got to relive their happy days, where he made her laugh and she teased him and where he made her gasp with pleasure as he ravished her body in his room, or his car. He had been like a teenager in those days, eager to have her whenever he could, aware his time with her was limited.

But most of the time, he dreamt of the last time they had been together, in his office, where he broke her heart. He relived that night every day, the wounded expression in her eyes, her tears an arrow to his fractured heart, as he struggled to breathe. And then the image of his brother carrying her away, her broken form trembling in his arms, fully aware that he had caused her that pain.

And then, the betrayed expression in her eyes when he saw her the next day, her hand secured within Scorpius’s. She had looked through him, her beautiful face paling at the sight of him, and the warmth in her eyes replaced with ice as she’d regarded him.

She hated him.

He felt bile rising in his throat, and he rushed to his en suite, dropping to his knees before the porcelain toilet and dry heaving. There was nothing to expel as he hardly ate these days.

Taking a quick shower he dressed in a black suit, noting that he needed to visit his tailor. He had lost some weight, and most of his suits would not fit him soon.

His mother was not waiting for him per usual, but he didn't care enough to worry about it. He simply didn't care for much these days.

Draco was smart, he knew he was not well, but there was nothing a doctor could do to fix him. Scorpius was wrong, he had a heart. He felt it breaking apart every single day he knew she was somewhere else, hating him for what he had done to her.

When he had first embarked on his plan to seduce Hermione, he had not even contemplated the chance that he'd fall in love with her. He was Draco Lucius Malfoy, the heartless businessman, the man every woman wanted.

Only Hermione didn’t want him. She had grown up with him and his brother. She knew the kind of money they'd possessed, and she had never been impressed with it. And if he couldn’t impress her with his money or power, he had to find a way to impress her by being himself: and that had been his downfall.

He had been forced to be real with her, to bare his soul. He'd told her stories from his childhood, anecdotes from his time away from home with his brother and distant cousins. He had told her of his fears and dreams when he'd been a child and had shared his insecurities after she told him hers.

They had been dancing under the moonlight – a dare of hers after she had found out he hated dancing– when he had kissed her for the first time. He had not planned on it, he'd just had been unable to resist when she’d looked up at him, her brown eyes shining happily, her cheeks rosy with a blush as he’d held her close and swayed to a rhythm only she could hear.

He still remembered the taste of her: sweet like honey, with a touch of bourbon and the chocolate eclair that she had devoured after dinner earlier that night.

After that, he had been unable to stay away. He had sought her out unconsciously, following her into the gardens when he saw her from his window only to corner her against the bark of a tree and kiss her senseless. He loved the sounds she made when he nipped at her lower lip or sucked on a spot behind her ear.

He thought of her constantly, losing his focus during meetings, and finding himself uncomfortably aroused when she teased him during their secret lunches. He had not allowed himself to touch her inappropriately, no matter how much he’d wanted to, until the night of Scorpius’ birthday.

He had known his little brother had invited her to his party, Scorpius had been enamoured with her since her return from London, and he did not know of Draco’s claim on her. Not until that night.

Draco had found himself seriously contemplating maiming his brother when he saw Scorpius dancing with her, his hands sneaking dangerously close to her behind before Hermione had gently pushed him away, admonishing him with a laugh.

When she’d gone to the bathroom, he’d followed her and demanded to know if she was playing him for a fool, the irony of the situation lost to his jealousy. They had a huge fight, culminating in him taking her hard against the bathroom door.

Unbeknownst to them, Scorpius had followed Draco and heard everything.

He’d been enraged at his brother for taking Hermione for himself when he’d known Scorpius fancied her, but Draco had been unapologetic.

After Hermione had spoken to him, Scorpius had backed off, but their relationship had been strained ever since.

And Draco, well he had found himself uncaring of that fact. He didn't care that Scorpius barely spoke to him.

Why would he when he got to spend his nights buried inside Hermione's body?

When he got to kiss her, and hold her, and make love to her any time he wanted?

Everything had come crashing down a few days before his birthday.

_I love you, Mr. Malfoy. It's okay if you don't say it back, I can wait. I just wanted you to know that I do. I love you._

Draco closed his eyes, feeling them burn.

He’d been terrified. How could she love him? Him, the heartless one?

Him, who had seduced her only so she wouldn't seduce his brother?

He’d felt sick.

Withdrawing from her, he’d hoped for some time to clear his head, and find a way to break things off with her without revealing the truth. But then Scorpius had gone and brought her to his birthday party, and she had looked… God, there were no words to describe her beauty that night. It had not been the dress, nor the makeup, it'd been the look in her eyes.

A woman in love.

With him.

And then, he’d gone and broken her heart.

Forcing himself to eat a slice of buttered toast, he washed it down with a cup of strong coffee and brushed himself off, taking his car instead of asking Richard to drive him to work.

He couldn't bear to look the older man in the eyes, not after what he had done to his only daughter.

xxXxx

Hermione felt her heart beating a mile a minute, and she forced her legs to keep moving, her eyes staring right ahead.

The man… He'd looked so much like Draco and for a split second, she’d been so certain it was him. But then, the man had looked up at the young woman talking to him, and Hermione noticed that his nose was too narrow, and his eyes too dark.

But the shock had left her reeling.

She climbed the stairs to her apartment, unlocked the door, entered and shut it, before going to her room and dropping onto her bed fully clothed.

_Don’t be ridiculous, stop shaking! _ She told herself, curling into a ball, and trying to regulate her breathing. _He has no business here, so stop worrying you’ll stumble on him! Don’t you remember? He has no feelings for you, he was just playing around!_

A tear slipped from her eye and she jumped up, cursing.

“No!” she cried aloud, wiping the tears that managed to escape her eyes. “No, I won’t allow him to make me cry again. It’s been three months, I should be moving on.”

_But you are not, _that evil voice whispered inside her head.

“Oh, shut up!" she snapped, marching to her tiny kitchen, and started to prepare dinner. "Draco Malfoy is in my past."

xxXxx

Draco stared at his mother and brother, slowly blinking and trying to comprehend what was going on.

Narcissa looked smug, while Scorpius looked equally determined and uncomfortable.

“Can you repeat that?” he asked politely.

“You are fired, darling,” Narcissa informed him sweetly.

“You can’t fire me! I own this company!” he shot back, affronted.

“You are the acting CEO, but you only own 49% of the stocks,” Scorpius refuted, oddly composed. “I own 40%, and mother owns the remaining 11%. Combined, she and I own 51% of the stocks, meaning we decide who runs this company. And we decided to relieve you off your duties for the foreseeable future.”

“You little shit –“

“No need to swear, darling.” Narcissa smoothed her dress, eyeing him with amusement. Draco felt his eye twitch.

“No need to swear? You are firing me! After everything I’ve done for this company, for this family, you are throwing it all back to my face!”

“No, we are not, Drake,” Scorpius interjected. The old, familiar nickname gave him pause. “Mother and I talked, and we both agreed that you have done more than enough for the company. You’ve sacrificed practically your whole life for Malfoy Inc. You’ve done your share of the work, and now it’s our turn."

"For years, you've worked day and night, never missing a day, never going on vacations, working almost constantly…" Narcissa interjected as she smiled at her older son, reaching across his desk and grasping his hand. His hands were like ice and he was trembling with shock. "You've stopped living, Draco. And I can't allow it anymore. I’ve been remiss, an absentee mother even though I was here. After your father died, I let you handle everything, and I failed to notice how you buried yourself in work, forgetting to eat and sleep most nights. I’ve been guilty of neglect, and much more, but it stops now. You’ve done enough. It’s time for you to live. Scorpius and I will take care of things now, and when you feel ready, and we feel it’s the right time, you may return to work – but nothing like you’re used to.”

Draco wasn't breathing, his lungs were burning but he was unable to draw breath.

Was it a dream come true or a nightmare?

For years he had felt chained to his desk, his responsibilities to his family forbade him from having a normal life, and Scorpius' immaturity stopping him from taking a step back. He had hated his little brother for it, and he had hated his family's company and name for forcing him to become this… This shell of a human.

But now that he was free…

He was terrified of it. Of freedom.

“What…” He swallowed, hands clenching and unclenching as he stared at his beaming mother and brother. “What should I do?” he asked in a whisper, almost afraid of the answer.

Scorpius leaned forward, forcing Draco to look him in the eyes.

“Live.” He smiled a sneaky smile. “Travel maybe. I hear London is quite nice this time of the year.”

“Yes, yes,” his mother tittered, batting a hand at her younger son. “It’s moody, cloudy, and rains all the time. It’ll suit you.”

They rose to their feet in tandem, ignoring his wide eyes and parted mouth.

“Perhaps you’ll meet someone there,” Scorpius mused aloud, sharing a smile with their mother. “Maybe a fiery brunette, with quite the extensive vocabulary and a penchant for slapping arrogant blonds.”

"You should practice your remorseful face, sweetheart," Narcissa called over her shoulder. "I expect you'll need to do much grovelling to get back into her good graces, but don't take too long. I want grandchildren, preferably before next Christmas!"

xxXxx

Luna had given her the day off to prepare for Bellatrix's birthday bash since she was one of the few lucky ones to have received an invitation. Luna would be there, of course, she could hardly miss her lover's birthday bash, but Ginny had been invited as well, so Hermione had spent the whole afternoon getting ready with the help of her redheaded best friend, for what the gossip rags called ‘the event of the year'.

Bellatrix had sent her a dress, her note saying she doubted she owned something suitable, but Hermione knew her well enough to recognise the kindness for what it was. A favour from one friend to another.

Arriving with Ginny and her date for the evening, one Harry Potter, a famous soccer player and philanthropist, Hermione had allowed the two to go first, content to stay back and miss the cameras.

Thankfully they'd be too preoccupied with the various celebrities to pay attention to a lowly Advertising Executive of a small magazine.

Aware of the many familiar faces she’d see in the event hall – she had worked for three years under Bellatrix after all and she had many acquaintances in the fashion world. She'd just preferred to keep to herself outside of work, – she had brushed up on their names in preparation to do some networking when a very familiar face blindsided her.

Standing next to the darkly radiant hostess, he looked paler than normal, a fact exacerbated by his all-black suit. His hair, his family’s trademark platinum blond, was longer than she remembered, and he'd tied it back with a leather thong, his fringe falling to his eyes. And those eyes… Light grey, almost silver under the bright lights were darkened to storm grey when he’d turned and caught her in his snare.

Whispering something to Bella, he started moving towards her.

She could hear Ginny and Luna’s voices calling her name, but all she felt at that moment was sheer panic.

Struggling to breathe she backtracked, aware of the predatory intensity of his gaze when he realised she was running away. Uncaring of the scene she was causing, she turned around and pushed through the other guests, ignoring the startled shouts as she took off running, body shaking when she heard _his _voice shouting her name.

In her periphery, she saw him pushing through the crowd that parted easily for his bigger frame, and that only made her ran faster.

She rushed from the hall, practically jumping down the stairs, vaguely registering that it had started raining but she ignored it as she ignored the three different voices shouting her name.

Her heels slipped on the sidewalk, her dress clinging to her body within seconds as the rain fell in torrents, but she forged on, desperate to get away.

She was almost hit by a car, but she dodged it at the last second and took off again, her legs carrying her as fast as was possible with her heels. She didn’t realise where she was heading until she noticed the gates surrounding a small park she frequently visited with Ginny. Remembering the park had two other exits, she ran towards it, confident she could escape him there.

Barely crossing the gates’ threshold, she felt a wall of heat crashing down on her and her ears thudded with her heartbeat as she let out a scream when his arms wrapped around her, pulling her back to him. One of his hands grabbed both of her wrists to stop her from fighting him, as he struggled to right them both without releasing her.

One of her heels snapped, and she gasped when she felt her body tip sideways, but his hold on her was secure. He pulled her closer to his body, keeping her upright as she wore herself out.

Finally, her strength gave out and she collapsed into his embrace, allowing him to pull her under a small gazebo as her body shook violently from the cold.

“I’m going to let you go now, so I can give you my jacket. Will you stay put?”

Jerking back, she nodded. Anything to keep him from touching her skin.

Even after so many weeks, his touch still made her tingle all over.

As promised, he let her go and she watched him shrug off his suit jacket from the corner of her eye. He wrapped it around her, encasing her within its warmth. She lowered her face to the fabric and shivered when his familiar scent invaded her nostrils, making her body ache.

He didn't let her go.

Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close to him, burying his face in her hair. When she felt his nose skim the length of her neck, she shivered. She then choked on a whine when he mouthed her earlobe, gently nipping it, knowing it was one of her sweet spots.

Her hands twisted in his grip, grabbing his wrists and biting his skin with her nails while he worked his mouth down the column of her throat, licking a spot behind her ear that he knew drove her mental, and then biting down hard on the juncture of her shoulder, purposefully leaving a mark.

Gasping, she struggled, managing to break free of his hold. Stumbling away from him, she twisted around to get a better look at him which was a mistake, damn him.

It was unfair how good looking he was even though he looked tired. His eyes were flashing with heat, and there were twin rosy spots high on his cheekbones as he regarded her, his breathing irregular. His fingers were twitching as if he yearned to touch her.

“What do you want?” she demanded, finally finding her voice. She grasped the lapels of his jacket tightly, pulling it around her body. She felt… small and insecure.

"Hermione…" His voice sounded almost reverent, but she refused to acknowledge the longing in his tone.

“Why are you here?” she asked instead, glaring at him. “Did you come here to mock me? To ridicule me in front of my friends and colleagues?”

"Do you think that lowly of me?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” she bit out. “I don’t usually hold people who've used me in high regard.”

He flinched. "I suppose I deserve that.”

“Yes, you do. And much more.” She nodded, feeling her confidence returning. “But I’m not willing to waste my time on you. If you don’t plan on telling me why you are here, I’ll take my leave.”

“It’s pouring,” he pointed out.

“I don’t care!” she snapped, stomping a foot. She tittered on her broken heel but thankfully didn’t fall. She fumed when she noticed his lips twitching. How dare he laugh at her!

“Fuck this.” Throwing him his jacket, she stomped away, cursing when he reached out and grabbed her upper arm. “Let me go, dammit!”

“Are you so desperate to get away from me that you'd risk getting sick?"

“YES!” she screamed, shoving him away. “I want nothing to do with you! How dare you… How dare you come here, after everything? What, breaking my heart and humiliating me was not enough? What more do you want?"

“Nothing,” he whispered. “I want nothing.”

“Well, then,” she deflated. “Why don’t you go then?”

She turned to go, but he wouldn’t let her.

“Everything I want, I have,” he explained, turning her around to gaze in her eyes, “I’m Draco Malfoy, I have more than enough money to buy anything I want. So no, I don't want anything. Most of all you.”

She felt like she’d been slapped.

“You cruel bastard –“

“I don’t want you,” he repeated, his eyes feverish as he grasped her other arm as well, keeping her immobile. “I don’t want you, Hermione Granger, I never did.

“_I need you_. I need you more than food, more than water, more than the very air I breathe. I can’t sleep without seeing your face in my dreams, I can’t. Every second of my day revolves around you. I thought it was impossible for me to need anything; I’m Draco Malfoy, I’ve never needed anything or anyone in my life! But then you came back into my life.” He used his hold on her arms to bring her closer, their bodies aligned as he looked at her, his eyes bright. Her own were wide, disbelieving but there was something there, something that gave him hope.

Yearning.

She yearned for him, the same way he yearned for her.

"I didn't know I needed you until you were no longer by my side. I don't know when exactly it happened, but I know I loved you when you confessed to me."

“Then why…” she bit her lip, shaking her head, her heart aching for him, but her mind resisting. What if it was all another cruel trick?

“I’ve never needed anything,” he repeated, slipping one hand behind her back, pulling her closer to him, “I was… _terrified _when I realised I was in love with you. I couldn’t accept it. So I… I did what I needed to do to push you away.”

"Bullshit!" she snapped, shoving at him, but he held strong. "It was all a plan, you told me yourself."

"Yes," he admitted. "Yes, it was a plan. Or it started as one. But I fell in love. And I couldn't deal with it. I couldn't deal with loving someone and I couldn't deal with the knowledge that someone would have that much power over me. So I broke your heart before you had the chance to break mine."

“You are lying,” she insisted, tears slipping down her cheeks. “Why are you lying? Why don’t you let me go?”

“I’m not lying,” he whispered, securing one arm around her waist, and moving the other to cup the back of her head. He lowered his head, touching his forehead to hers and inhaled her scent. It calmed him, her familiar smell. “I love you,” he whispered, trailing his lips down her temple. “I love your smile,” he kissed her cheek, “I love your laugh, and the weird honking noise you make when you laugh the hardest,” he kissed the corner of her mouth, twisting her head to the angle he wanted. “I love your brilliant mind, and your smart mouth, and your weird sense of style,” he smiled pressing his lips to hers, but not kissing her, not really. “I love everything about you, and if you allow it, I plan to spend the rest of my life proving it to you.”

Hermione let out a low sob before smashing their lips together, the sense of relief at reuniting with him almost overwhelming her.

Draco groaned low in his throat as he wasted no time deepening the kiss, his hands leaving their place to roam her body, desperate to reacquaint themselves with her curves. He walked backward until his knees buckled when he hit the small bench built into the gazebo. He sat upon it heavily, pulling her onto his lap as he bunched her dress up her legs. Hermione growled in approval, grasping his shirt in both hands and ripping it apart, buttons flying everywhere in the dark.

“Fuck baby, I missed this,” he sighed, his hands everywhere. It had been too long, he needed her right then, but he was afraid he’d hurt her if he went as fast as he wanted.

“Please,” she murmured heatedly, rocking on his lap. “Please, Draco, I need you.”

“Yes, yes, baby, I need you too. Hold on.” He kept her still while kissing under her jaw, his right hand working on his zipper. Within seconds he was free and poised for entry as he reached under her skirt, and shoved her underwear to the side.

They panted, eyes alight on each other as he helped her lower herself on him, his tip barely touching her lower lips –

“Hermione, are you there?"

Startled, she almost tumbled onto the gazebo floor. Draco cursed loudly, hastily disentangling himself, tucking himself back in and zipping up his pants, as Hermione smoothed down her dress. He made sure she was covered properly but did not attempt to close his shirt or point out that she had a lovebite blooming on her neck.

“This is not over,” he promised thickly.

“I sure hope not,” she answered and cheekily reached out to pinch his behind, earning a surprised yelp from the stoic blond.

“You are going to be the death of me, woman.”

“You know you love it.”

A soft smile and gentle hands traced her lips as he looked at her softly.

“I do. More than anything else in the world."


End file.
